The Wicked Knight
by sen whitefox mako red demon
Summary: "Why are you the knight! ? That should've been me!" His partner decked out in armor raises an eyebrow. "I'm the knight because you went to the fricken bathroom." Tales of humor and luck fated to go throughout this adventure. Watch as our Lady Knight Mako turns out not too be so knightly.
1. Chapter 1

The Wicked Knight

 **Author Notes: Ok this is Mako and Sen my dear friend it's payback time. This is probably the worst situation for you yet in the story realm and I plan on doing this in full force. This is a one shot, and people...if i were you i'd pray this never becomes a series...you know what.**

 **Screw it it's becoming a series. I don't own Dragon Quest...also this most likely will not relate at all to the characters.**

 _3rd P.O.V_

Ahhh story time, the sacred tradition of children of all ages for once giving their parents full on obedience and attention. And parents reading books of all sorts of fantasy tales. Letting their imaginations soar. This night at first would be of no exception to this little girl of 6.

She brushed her teeth, changed into her pajamas and hopped all cozy like into bed. Her father was a special man. He was a spellcaster, one who could make the stories come alive. **"Papa what story are we reading about today?"** He smiled brightly at his little princess.

 **"A special kind my dear, a true story to boot, full of magic, luck and quick wit. I was friends with the hero of this story."** She was more excited, it even drove his older 13 year old son to the room and hear the tale. He was curious, but didn't usually care for the stories his father told.

Usually it was the same old thing, but he found himself a treat tonight. **"Ahem hem hem, now to cast the realism spell. Oh great spell of light, please reveal all that there is tonight, cast this spell now, lift these characters make them arise, let us see the story through their eyes!"**

The book fell on the floor flipping open to it's first page. The scenery of what was one a girly pink room transformed into a lush green forest and a small cottage. Like ghosts the children and father stand as the magic runs it's course through the story, the tale will be told till either the spellcaster breaks it or the story ends.

 **"Here we find two friends living together in peace..."**

One was a profound blacksmith, the other a musician. Both lived comfortably in their little home, going about their daily lives. But one day something that happened that changed their fate.

The pair were outside, sitting leisurely on the grasslands of their yard. Our fair lady with a knack for songs was tuning her stringed fiddle. The male smith companion was working on his latest blade. He had been asked to have it created and perfected by the time the sun rose to the center of the sky.

Suddenly he stopped. Standing up abruptly, startling his partner in crime. **"Mako?"** She ceased her humming, but continued messing with this string and that. **"Yes Sen?"** He looks at her for a moment, fidgeting. **"Say uh, could you wait here with the weapon? I need to go."** He leaves in a sprint leaving the girl, and the sharpened weapon.

 _'Guess when ya gotta go ya gotta go.'_ Sadly for him it was his greatest mistake yet. Not long after he left a strange man approached their home.

A terrible shape he was in, his metallic armor was in tatters, blood was leacking through all parts of his body. His flesh if not ripped open was severely burned. He was barely hanging on. He fell to his knees, gasping for breath. **"A-are you the one who lives here?"**

He scanned her and more importantly the sword within her possession. He despite his pain manages a smaile. "Thank the lord I've arrived-" He coughs, spewing blood in the process, Mako with haste tries to help the poor man. But he rejects her assistance.

 **"I know...I am not long for this world. Fair lady, I have come for you, knowing you are the warrior of legend, one...who will go down in history as the greatest of knights. Please when I fall, take my sword and wield it, so that this world of chaos may be saved...gah!"**

He closes his eyes for the final time(or so we think). Though she had not understood his words, she picks up the fallen fighters sword, and it glimmers and shimmers. Sen comes out to find the bright light fading and the once musician named Mako, has now become Mako the knight. **"What the hell? Mako?! What happened?! Did you kill again?!"**

Before she retells the tale of the past five minutes... the hero who gave her the most powerful sword of all time Coughs up blood in surprise.. **."Y-you mean, she...is evil?"** I think he just re-died...

 **"If it helps i'm not 'evil' I'm cruel, and sadistic...but not evil."** And Sen is not happy, not a single sign show relief or joy, if anything.. **."Noooooo whyyyyyyy?! Ahuuhuhu."** He's in tears, depressed, in despair, distressed(any more describing D words.).

He glares at the now true corpse. **"You idiot! You chose the wrong person! We're doomed, doomed I tell you! The sadistic witch..."**

He rubs his face, doing his best to avoid the sure to be grinning Mako, for she was definitely not the one to take on the quest of a hero. Now her journey begins. Glancing at the clock, the father stops the spell from progressing. His daughter frowns. **"Papa...we just started!"**

To her it had only felt like minute when in reality it had been 2 full hours, and it was time for bed. He kisses her cheek, and messes with his sons hair whom of which is too disappointed at the closed book. **"What does _sadistic_ mean?"** His reply is the simple **"I'll tell you when you're older(not really)"** statement.

The lights are turned off for the night, both children lay in her cots dreaming, their last coherent thought was what would happen in the upcoming adventures of this female knight.

Of course our magician knows the entire story, but he just loved reliving it, retelling the tale...let's see just how badly she screws up the noble traditions of a knight shall we?

to be continued

 **Author Notes: An interesting start and already i'm heading for the cliff hanger. Yes there will be some changes in P.O.V whether it be from the characters in the story, to the children as they see and hear the tale unfold.**

 **Lots of big fun, lots of mysteries and uh...yeah this will stay T and it is not recommended to be an actual childrens story. Please review(no flames but good critical and helpful feedback is appreciated) any faves and follows are always welcome ^_^ Tchao for now!**


	2. Chapter 2

The Wicked Knight

Chapter 2- **Things Go Wrong**

 **Author Notes: Mako is bacccckkkkkkk...yeah i know i take awhile but i am here and ready for chappy two~ I don't own the Dragon Quest Series.**

 _In the story...3rd P.O.V_

 **"Finally we've arrived! Pickam. A place full of crooks and trouble. According to my sources there's a bunch of thugs wanted alive. We take them out and we can save so many people from ambushes and you're not listening to me are you?"** Said heroine whistles a tune as she struts in.

Not at all fazed by the fact that she's in the most dangerous town in the region if not the whole world. And what does she do?

Go and hunt down the thugs...nope. Head to the tavern and get the latest gossip on trouble, nuh uh. Yeah, she goes shopping... **"Are you kidding me? You have a world to save! Don't just go shopping!"**

Her response, simply ignoring him. **"Hey how much for that dagger?"** Eye twitch eye twitch. **"Do ye not understand? Thou are a knight of Justice, sworn to protect the weak and save the world. Do not use such cowardly assassin weaponry!"** She examines the quality of the blade, it was enchanting no doubt about that.

Disgusted with her heartless and dishonorable decisions he leaves her, going off to defeat the bandits in her stead. He would not allow for such sinful acts to continue. These dangerous had to be stopped. But he had the most difficulty finding them as, he was unfamiliar with this towns atmosphere.

 **"Excuse me kind sir. I request directions."** He gets a grunt, as the tired old man in rags once more goes to sleep on his moth infested blanket. Feeling pity for the man, a few coins is dropped by his side. **"I am sorry for inconveniencing you."**

The old man sits up staring at the gold coins. A smirk on his face. **"Sucker...hehehe."** He flips the coin, excited to pop a few drinks at the bar. Some walking here, some conning people there. He finds the hideout of the bandits. **"A clever place for a bunch of thugs."** No one would ever suspect a secret base in a dried up well. **"Onward!"**

He leaps down expecting a bunch of heavy wicked thugs awaiting him. He would defeat them all, to ensure peace. What he found instead was a relaxing calm inducing spa. Now who had he expected to be within the shocking environment.

Nobles who've paid fortunes to stay in this secret paradise? Crooks who've come to heal from their day of dastardly crimes? Poor hard working farmers who searched long and hard to stumble upon this facility. Elves who decided to avoid the humans and took shelter down below and happened across this mystifying oasis.

Unfortunately for him. He runs across his... _'partner.'_ Being fanned by a bunch of scoundrels.

 _Before...with Mako_

 **"That dagger is 400 gold Miss. A fine choice indeed."** The blacksmith was looking to make a deal, seeing the two heading into town he thought he could make some quick money off the girl. With a spell he casted, a rusty looking piece of metal had looked to be a magical dagger made of strong steel. It was an illusion of course.

And a pretty easy trick the vendors of Pickam were used to doing. She smiles slyly at the blacksmith. **"Fraid I'll pass kind sir...you won't even get cow manure for that piece of garbage. If this is how you treat your customers then I am sorely disappointed. I'm sure a child could make a better blade."**

The man at the stand blushes. By both the offensive words and for the fact that this one time someone has seen through his magic. Sheepishly he's takes the weapon off the stand, doing what he could to save his dignity. **"That was but a test ma'am. I assure you that my real creations are of more quality."** He was sweating.

In exchange for her silence she received a mighty fine piece of steel. It was a handmade. Sturdy but light, not too long nor too short, a nicely balanced dagger. One she could use for stealth and close quarters combat. She walks away with a smile. Though she's a musician by trade, she did dabble a bit in the magic department.

She would not fall for such tricks. **"Hellooooooo young Miss~ Yes you, come come and feast your eyes on my finest jewelry and garments."** Interested She takes a peek at the shop, gazing her eyes on the beautiful-

 _Outside of the story_

 **"Paaaaaapaaaaaa. This is Boring!"** The little girl pouts, upset that there was no action or pretty princess. The old man smiles at his little girl. **"Dear child, not every story is full of action and adventure. In fact even the littlest of details is what makes a big picture."** He winks and continues the story.

But she wouldn't let hum continue. **"I DON'T WANNA LISTEN ANYMORE!"** A tantrum, so huge that the house shook. **"Dad just skip over that so she'll stop whining, or better yet send her to bed. I wanna keep reading it."** Their father sighs in defeat.

Closing the book and the story within. **"I think we've read enough for the night, and you young missy best behave, there is no need for getting upset over a book, and as for you, stop teasing your sister."**

to be continued

 **Author Notes: Done for now~ Ahhh the life of a naive innocent. Worst part is Sen loves this story but feels very...conflicted.**

Sen: No i'm not conflicted, I feel a double blow coming on, especially with That specific sentence...i wanna cry and applaud at the same time

 **Mako: Ohhh I know what you mean. The "** Do not use such cowardly assassin weaponry! **" remark. For it is not only an inslut for the fact that his character is being ignored and such but also the fact that he's insulted himself.**

 _Sen: A good 90 percent of the time if able, I'll become a theif or assassin and use the dagger. So i just burned myself, and I still lose..._

 **Mako: So with that tchao for now :3**


End file.
